Generally, in a known photodetector, image data obtained by imaging is taken into an image memory and then two-dimensional positions are detected after image processing, by the use of a solid-state image sensing device such as a MOS image sensor (see for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 01-167769